Turbine engines, such as gas turbine engines, may be used in a variety of applications, such as driving an electric generator in a power generating plant or propelling a ship or an aircraft. Firing temperatures of modern gas turbine engines continue to increase in response to the demand for higher combustion efficiency.
It may be desirable to use a wireless power-receiving assembly, such as may be used for electrically powering circuitry of a telemetry system, which may be used to monitor operational parameters of the engine, such as monitoring operating temperatures of components of the turbine, e.g., a turbine blade, or monitoring thermo-mechanical stresses placed upon such components during operation of the engine. Aspects of the present invention offer improvements in connection with assemblies operating in the high-temperature, high-vibration environment of the turbine engine.